


Cutie Pie

by KuroBakura



Category: Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Serenity is new to town. She lives in a flat by herself but has not been out too much recently. Today she wants to meet her neighbor but will her neighbor be happy to meet her or refuse to get along with her?
Kudos: 1





	Cutie Pie

Serenity stood in front of the door of her neighbor’s flat after knocking on it a couple of times. She was nervous. This is the first time that she has been out of her apartment since she moved to town. Serenity was not sure what her neighbor looked like. She just hoped that the neighbor was okay with her being a lesbian being their neighbor is their main concern.

”What if they are homophobic? I do not want to hide myself but I do not want to get myself kick out of my apartment.” Serenity thought to herself. Also, she had her neighbor’s mail in her hands. It was delivered to her box by accident. All she knew is that her neighbor’s name is Davina Harvey. But that is all she knew about them. Serenity heard footsteps coming towards the door from the other side. When the door opened, Serena’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. It was an older woman but not too much older. To the younger woman, she was absolutely stunning.  
  


“Bollocks?” The woman suddenly spoke. Serenity was not sure what to say or do.

”I am just joking, dear. Can I help you?” The woman said and asked her. Serenity gulped.

”Hello, Mrs. Harvey. I accidentally have gotten some of your mail mixed in with mine as I just wanted to come give it to you personally. I hope that is okay.” Serenity explained to the woman, trying to keep calm as she held the pieces of mail towards the older woman. The woman smiled at her. Serenity blushed.

”I do not mind at all and thank you for bringing to me. By the way, it is _Miss_. I am not married, hun. Also, you can call me Davina. What is your name?” Davina said and then asked her. Serenity blushed.

”My name is Serenity. I just moved here about a week ago. I hope I am not being a bother or anything.” Serenity replied to her. Davina silently chuckled to herself.

”Such a cutie pie.” Davina thought to herself. Serena still could not take her eyes off of Davina. Davina took the mail gently out of Serenity’s hands.

”Would you like to come on in?” Davina asked, offering her an invitation. Serenity was shocked by the sudden offer

”Are you sure that you want me to come in? We barely know each other!” Serenity asked her, feeling a little nervous as well. Davina nodded. If Serenity knew.

”Of course! I would have not asked otherwise. We can get to know each other as well...only if you want to.” Davina replied and said to her. Serenity was not sure but yet, it did not seem like Davina was going to hurt her or anything. Serenity nodded.

”I..I would like that very much. Thank you.” Serenity back to her. Davina moves over as Serenity went inside of Davina’s apartment. Davina watched her as she came inside and then went back into the flat as well, shutting the front door behind her. Serenity looked around the main area of Davina’s flat. Davina places the pieces of mail into the coffee table in front of her couch then looked up at Serenity.

”So, what part of America are you from?” Davina suddenly asked. Serenity’s eyes widened.

”How did you know that I am from America?” Serenity asked back.

”It was just a guess, to be honest. ..I hope I was not being rude or offense. I apologize if I was.” Davina replies and then spoke. Serenity smiled.

”It is okay. It actually takes a lot to offend me. I am from the Midwest but I have been living in England since I was 13.” Serenity answered and explained. Davina nodded.

”Would like something to drink?” Davina asked her another question. Serenity did not reply. Davina noticed that Serenity looked a little bit down all of a sudden.

”Hun, are you okay? I did not mean to make feel uncomfortable or anything.” Davina asked and told her. Serenity shook her head.

”You did make me uncomfortable or anything. It is just...it is just that I am worried about something and I am worried about making _you_ uncomfortable.” Serenity replied to her.

”Why?” Davina asked her. Serenity took a deep breath before she spoke again.

”It is because...it is because I am a lesbian. I pro,Ise I am not a pervert or anything like that but I hope you are okay with a lesbian living next door to you.” Serenity answered. Davina smiled at the younger woman.

”Sweetheart, you do not have to worry about that. I, myself, am bisexual so you do not have to worry about me being against the LGBT. Even I was was not bisexual, I still would have nothing against the LGBT. But I am just saying that you do not have to worry about being yourself around me. To be honest, I have not known you for long and I hope can be friends.” Davina told her. That made Serenity feel a whole lot better about this situation. She even smiled.

”I hope that we can be friends, too, Davina. That...would be wonderful.” Serenity said back to her. Davina chuckled.

”Oh, she is adorable. I like her even more than before.” Davina thought to herself. Serenity spent a couple of hours in Davina’s flat before heading back to hers. She was so glad that she did this. And felt so happy to know that her neighbor was not only supporting of the LGBT but is also queer herself. Davina felt the same way. She was glad to meet her new neighbor. Though, she worried with her reputation that people may talk. Davina did not want to end causing drama and such for Serenity but she still was going to be a friend with her, no matter what people say. 

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. But...could it lead to more than just friendship? Maybe. Who knows! For now, Davina and Serenity wanted to get to know each other more.

**The End**


End file.
